camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Analeese Sterling
Personality Analeese is first and foremost a soldier. Her anarchic upbringing lead to her valuing personal freedom and the ability to make her own decisions. She aims to get things done and isn’t the kind to fuss over the little things. Unfortunately this leads to rash decision making at times; in the pursuit of efficiency. Analeese is fairly intelligent, however this does not always translate into academia, rather she has a strong gut instinct and reflexes that have kept her alive until now. On the upside, Analeese knows when something is wrong. On the downside, it can lead to her mistakenly distrusting someone based solely on instinct without any factual evidence to back this up. She naturally distrusts those in positions of power, and struggles to accept authority despite an understanding of the need for order. She may not be the most trusting but Analeese has a strong moral center and would die to protect the ones that she loves. She enjoys training, riding and fixing bikes. History Birth-Childhood (0-11 years.) Analeese was born on June 16th 1996 to Jack Sterling and Nemesis. Jack was the archetypal bad boy. He grew up in relative poverty, with a relatively loving family. He struggled to apply himself at school and started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Later he dropped out and started to hang out with a gang of bikers- self-proclaimed Outlaws. They lived a free life, seemingly bowing to nothing but their own selfish drives. Soon Jack was living on the road, riding a bike of his own and dealing meth on a small time basis. Everything was going great until they stepped on another gang’s turf. They tried to kill him in a drive-by shooting. They almost succeeded. Jack woke up in the hospital, only to find that his best mate had died and he had almost died himself- if the bullet hadn’t rebounded off one of his ribs. That was when he met Nemesis. She felt pity for this man and wished to give him a second chance. She appeared to him as a biker chick, dark, seductive, and wrapped in leathers. Her lips on his cheek felt warmer than death itself. She lied and told him her name was Ida. In a lie worthy of Apate herself, she said her ex-husband was killed by the same shooter and she wanted revenge. She offered to pay his medical bills and wipe the slate clean, as long as he helped her. Desperate, Jack accepted the offer. This was the start of a passionate love affair on the road. Soon after, Jack shot the man who almost killed him. Nemesis ensured that the crime wouldn’t be found out, and he was given a new chance at life. Analeese was born several months later, and Nemesis explained everything. His daughter would be in mortal danger so she must be kept from discovering her identity till the time was right. Jack then decided to hide the truth from Analeese unless her life was in immediate danger. Analeese was born several months later. Jack had already had an older son with a human woman named Lupus. He was two years older than Analeese. For the first six years of life, they lived a pretty normal life. Jack worked several low paying jobs to keep the lease on his old family home at Salt Lake, and fixed bikes in his garage as a hobby. He would have some bikers round from time to time but he kept his children safe from harm. Jack quickly turned back to crime to pay off the financial cost of his addictions, becoming a small time drug dealer and joining another biker gang. This time he took Lupus and Analeese. They lived a dangerous life, in hiding as Jack was well aware that monsters would be increasingly attracted to her scent growing up. It was a tough existence, and the half-siblings became increasingly close, watching one another’s backs when their father couldn’t. It was Lupus who taught her how to perform an oil change at age 8, to scavenge scrapyards for metal and to survive off the grid. They spent increasing amounts of time with each other and became closer and closer as the years went by. First Monster Encounter (12 years.)- Giant Scorpion Analeese was attacked by her first monster while travelling through Colorado, across the Great Plains towards Denver. Her status as a minor demigod and nomadic lifestyle had protected her to some extent, alongside the raw stench of the males surrounding her. However she couldn’t stay hidden forever, despite the best efforts of Jack to keep her in the dark. A giant scorpion rose out of the ground while she used a rest stop, snapping its pincers menacingly. Analeese tried to call for help but none of the adults noticed, even if they had, they were all too messed up to care. Only clear-sighted Lupus saw it coming. Analeese kept it at bay for a while, summoning a wave of energy which caused the beast to fall on its eight legs out of sheer instinct. She stood, dumbstruck by what she had done. Lupus, thankfully took the opportunity to blind the beast with the nearest screwdriver while it was occupied. It bled ichor before exploding into ashes which scattered on the harsh winds. They vowed never to talk about the beast again, lest the gang see them as insane and therefore a liability to be discarded. That day on, Lupus and Analeese kept what they could at hand, a switchblade, a screwdriver in case anything came to attack her again. (For this reason, Analeese has a habit of being armed to the teeth, even when it isn’t strictly necessary.) The pair trained together every day in the middle of the night when the adults were too hammered or high to notice their absence. They spent the next couple of years like this, committing small misdemeanors to survive, moving away when there was too much heat on them or when Jack decided to move in order to attempt a Get Rich Quick scheme. Second Monster Encounter- Harpies. (14 years.) Analeese’s next monster attacked happened during one of these. Jack had been determined to offload all the drugs he had gained, and spend the money on new ones. Some of the gang were riding on the way to Kansas City, to meet a supplier when they came across a bar upon the interstate named ‘Flying Aces.” The neon lights outside advertised the various services that were available, booze, drugs, girls. They couldn’t help but look inside the building, Ana had a bad feeling about the place but Lupus convinced her that it would be safe. She entered to see the gang, straddled by horrific women with birdlike feathers and beaks. Analeese wondered why they were so entranced by this menagerie. Unwittingly they had stumbled on a den of harpies. The monsters sniffed the demi-goddess out, past the strong male scent and tried to attack her. Analeese pushed them back with her static field, causing them to lose their balance and fall. But the field was fading quickly, and Analeese was strained. Lupus tried to fight back but the young man was held back, a harpy's wings blocking any chance of movement. Suddenly realising what was happening, Jack forced himself out of a stupor long enough to throw a piece of paper in Analeese’s hand and pushed the harpy off Lupus before it could do a lot of damage. They had underestimated the mortals' ability to perceive something was wrong. In anger the harpies tore at anything they could. All Jack could do is pray for mercy for his transgressions. Analeese and Lupus stole two bikes and rode off, leaving their father’s remains to be scattered around like doll parts. Lone Riders (15-17 years) The two lived off the grid for three more years. They lamented the loss of their father, but they carried on. The two were injured by the empousa, but it was the mental wounds that lasted. They quickly changed license plates and updated the fake I.D they had. Lupus worked manual jobs where he could, and Analeese kept the bikes in prime condition. It wasn’t an easy life but for the first time they were free from the whims of their father, and they had a chance to live a relatively normal life. They moved into relatively large communities where they could blend into the crowd. The half-siblings never stayed anywhere for more than three weeks. The letter given to Analeese was from Nemesis herself, it told her about her demigod heritage, and where to find Camp Half Blood, a camp where supposedly she could be safe. She didn’t relish the idea of attending but it seemed like there was little choice but to go, lest the life of her brother be at risk. When she was 17, she mustered up the courage to travel despite the dangers. The first stop was Michigan, where Nemesis had dotted a large X on the map leading to camp. It lead to a hidden weapons cache, hidden alongside a shrine to the Goddess. There, Analeese found a black scabbard emblazoned with a set of scales, an extendable quarterstaff and a coiled whip tied together, wrapped with a label. It read ‘Analeese.’ Lupus also found his weapon, a celestial bronze mace. The note asked the demigods to sacrifice something unknown to Nemesis, for she doesn’t give without recompense. They hastily agreed and set off towards New York. Surprisingly it was an extremely uneventful journey for the half-siblings until they reached New York itself. The place was swarming with monsters and the pair had been cornered by the same group of harpies that attacked them previously. You see their scent had become even stronger after they received their weapons and learned of their true heritage, New York merely amplified the scent. The two fought off the harpies, killing several in the process until they reached the barrier. Analeese safely passed through, but Lupus couldn’t pass. He drew his weapons and prepared to face the harpies alone. It was the only way to keep her safe This was the price she paid for their chance at life, for the goddess Nemesis gives and takes in equal measure... Powers * Power 1 * Power 2 * Power 3 Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Nemesis Category:Female Category:ScalesofFate Category:Analeese Category:Sterling